magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Choerop
Choerops are happy to live wherever they can, with an instinct to stake out a space no more than an acre large and never leaving it in their lifetime. They are remarkably easy to care for as a result. Probably related to this, however, choerops are thought to be extinct in the wild, with none found anywhere in the world for as long as the Keep has stood. They are found only in captivity, with magis, or as pets of extremely rich individuals. Due to their large size and reluctance to move, they were often used as a sort of lawn decoration, until their magic was discovered. Touching a choerop will fill someone with feelings of satisfaction and pride, as though one can do no wrong and one's ideas are vitally important. This made them even more popular among the rich, but also made them valuable for both religious leaders and for healers around the world. People who suffer from low self-esteem or who need extra help finding peace with themselves will find comfort by touching a choerop, and in these cases, the effect is long-lasting. Teachers at the Keep have also noted a marked increase in performance during tests if their students visit the choerop pens beforehand. Egg This is a grey egg with a gold ring circling it. Hatchling Choerop hatchlings sleep nearly constantly, waking only to eat. Their preferred food is fresh greens and kelp found from the bottom of lakes, and since they will show no motivation to find food for themselves, it is up to their magi to acquire it. They also need to be kept moist or their skin will grow brittle and crack. Choerop hatchlings are rare and prized, and since they have not yet achieved the massive size they will in adulthood, it is important for them to be protected from thieves who may try and steal them to sell for high prices. Adult A magi with a choerop has a lot of work cut out for them. They do not like to travel, and will deplete a small area of food in a very short time. A magi will have to bring in fresh sources of food every day, and work hard to keep the choerop's space clean. In return, though, they will have a steadfast companion who will maintain their magi's happiness for as long as they are cared for. Magis think the choerop magic exists as a way to convince other species to care for them. Birds are happy to clean a choerop's skin, and rare species of birds can often be found nesting near a choerop's enclosure. While keeping them is expensive and costs the Keep resources, they are generally good to have on the grounds. A magi who is struggling with research or a student who isn't sure they truly belong at the Keep will easily find confidence and resolve by visiting a choerop's pen. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 790 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 *Released: June 15th, 2017 *Sprites: Jrap17, Lazuli *Description: Raneth, Morgaln Category:2017 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Hippo